Unexpected Guests On A Winter's Day
by Sushi-san85
Summary: It was the wrong story at the wrong time... what fangirl could have expected this? One-shot!


**Summary:** It was the wrong story at the wrong time... what fangirl could have expected this? One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I own Aya, Leah and the dying plant. Anything else is the property of Wizards of the Coast and R.A. Salvatore.

* * *

**Unexpected Guests On A Winter's Day**

It was a cold winter day in Norway, the day before Christmas. Despite the blankets, hot cocoa, electric heaters and the insulation that Norwegian homes were praised for, the cold still managed to seep into the bedroom and chill the pair of women seated in the bed. Even with candles lit and a duvet wrapped around them, they were still having a hard time getting warm. Aya currently had a laptop in her lap, while her chat-buddy and fellow Jarlaxle and Artemis fangirl, Leah, was snuggling up to her. At the moment, other than having fun and sharing laughs, Aya was reading a smut story that Leah had written, the pairing being, of course, Jarlaxle and Entreri.

Soft music played in the background, the light of the candles pierced through the shadows in the room where the light bulbs couldn't reach, and Aya's only plant was slowly dying away.

"Shouldn't you at least try to keep that thing alive?" Leah asked, to which Aya only shrugged and let out an indifferent "meh". She'd never cared much for plants. Besides, she was so deeply enmeshed in Leah's story that she couldn't care less. Especially considering that the story had the wonderful side effect of banishing the winter chill from her body. Many writers were good – Leah was excellent. Especially at smut.

"You've really outdone yourself this time," Aya said when she was finished reading, flashing Leah a brilliant grin. Her eyes were alight with enthusiasm, so Leah braced herself for the hour-long review she was about to receive. "I mean, Jarlaxle and Entreri is an awesome pairing, but..."

"Who is?" interrupted a deep, melodious voice right behind them. Aya was suddenly keenly aware of the fact that someone's breath was hitting the back of her neck and that she had shuddered involuntarily. The shudder, however, hadn't been entirely out of fear.

Leah, on her part, wasn't entirely disappointed with not having to listen to an hour-long review, but she was still shocked and surprised, especially considering the fact that Aya's bed was leaned up against the wall. Their backs were touching that wall! Or rather, they had been... was the male stranger keeping them up with his hands?

Hot breath against her neck, a male stranger talking to them through the wall and his fingers pressing against her back, Aya had a very, _very_ bad feeling about their current situation. Turning her head slightly, her entire body froze and her eyes widened as they took in the most unusual creature she had _ever_ seen. No amount of fantasy literature or roleplaying could have properly prepared her for _this_. What her mind first registered was skin as black as ink, snow white eyebrows, red eyes – who had _red_ eyes? - and a very big hat with a large feather in it. His face was thin and angular, and his almond-shaped eyes were slanting _upwards_. Not to mention his ears. Dear, sweet Goddess, his _ears_! They were long and had a... pointed tip. Aya almost fainted.

If either of the fangirls had at first suspected that it might be a guy wearing a costume, that suspicion was blown away by the giant, glaringly obvious _hole in the wall_! A bloody hole! Aya's jaw dropped and she trembled visibly, her knuckles white from where she was gripping Leah's laptop. This. Just. Wasn't. Freaking. Possible. Somewhere in her panicking mind, she registered Jarlaxle's smirk disappearing in favour of an unassuming smile and she heard his voice telling her to calm down.

She was hallucinating. All this time spent reading Entreri and Jarlaxle smut fics had messed up her mind. That was it! Aya closed her eyes tightly and muttered "go away, you're not here" repeatedly to herself. Once she opened them again, not only was the illusionary Jarlaxle gone, but so was the hole in the wall. A sigh escaped her lips and her entire body slumped in relief.

"I'm still here, you know."

Aya let out a blood-curling scream the likes of which horror movies had never before displayed in movie theatres. Jarlaxle's hands shot forth, one covering her mouth to strangle the worst of the sound, and the other grabbing her arm a bit more roughly than he'd intended. She tried to pull away from him and distance herself, but he pushed her down on the bed, Leah already having jumped out of it and making a run for the door. She didn't get very far, for as soon as she opened the door, a dozen hand crossbows were pointed at her.

"I sincerely apologise for the rough way I'm treating you two," Jarlaxle went on, "but if you were to raise an alarm, it would only cause trouble." Aya's cheek was pressed against the bed, one of Jarlaxle's hands on her head, pinning her down, while the other had her right arm in a deadlock behind her back. He then turned his attention to the drow soldiers herding Leah back into the room. "Well done, as always. Now to the second part."

_Second part_? Aya's previous fear was magnified by a dozen. _Do I even want to know_?

"No," the cool, indifferent voice of another drow male drifted towards her ears and chilled her to the bone. Her eyes went to the owner of said voice, noticing a short, seemingly defenceless drow. She recognised him as Kimmuriel Oblodra, the psionicist. The twitch of a snowy eyebrow was the only indication that she'd surprised him. _Crap, he's telepathic_.

"What do you want with us?" Leah asked, her voice trembling despite her best efforts to remain calm. Two of Jarlaxle's soldiers grabbed her and shoved her into a chair, far more roughly than was necessary, and tied her to it with hemp rope. Aya was next, but it was Jarlaxle who tied her up, so the treatment was infinitely more gentle.

"You," he addressed Aya first, "Aya, are quite active when it comes to fanfiction and you've also been quite active on DeviantArt. You've written several stories in the Forgotten Realms universe, one being about myself and Entreri. You seem to have a knack for writing drow, and for that I commend you."

"Yet she's tied to a chair," Leah commented, almost earning a slap in the face from one of Jarlaxle's soldiers if the mercenary in question hadn't stopped him.

"All in all," Jarlaxle went on, "you've done a much better job than a certain Italian-born American Whose Name Shall Not Be Spoken. As for DeviantArt, you commissioned an artist there for a... how is that pronounced?" he showed the piece of paper to Aya, the letters making sense due to a simple translation spell that had been placed on her. Not that she knew of this, of course.

"Doujinshi," she read out loud for him.

"Commissioned an artist for a doujinshi that has earned both praise and critique," he pulled the paper back. "Not for the actual story, but for the pairing. You, like your friend here, seem to like unusual pairings. Which brings me to you." His eyes went to Leah, who suddenly felt very, very small. "While I appreciate your Drizzt and Catti-brie fic, Leah, as it was obviously about time that those two got on with it, Drizzt really wasn't much of a drow in that regard..."

"Drizzt isn't much of a drow in many regards," Aya cut in. Despite the rudeness of the interruption, not a single drow soldier stepped forward to slap her. Jarlaxle even allowed himself a smile.

"Indeed he isn't," he said, but then he grew serious, "but from this point on, no more interruptions, ladies. Understood?" He looked from one to the other, both girls nodding in agreement. "Good. Now," he turned to Leah, "Leah, about your fanfictions. The one about Catti-brie was also enjoyable, if not a bit unusual, and your writing skills are excellent. I'm quite impressed, with both of you, and that's no small feat. However..." he rose from his own chair, now towering above Leah and looking at her with an expression of one who was far from amused, "...I believe it's my turn to tell you girls a story now. One of my own making in fact. It's a most unusual pairing, which you two seem to be so fond of." An evil glint was visible in his eye and a feeling of impending doom descended upon the fangirls. Jarlaxle sat back down and pulled out a rolled-up paper scroll. He unrolled it, ordered Kimmuriel and the other soldiers to leave him alone with the females, and then proceeded to read.

It was a smutty, gods-awful story where Aya and Leah were paired up with each other, and it was so well-written that it made the girls question their sexuality at several points throughout the story. Of course, Jarlaxle was a drow, so there were plenty of disturbing elements involved, including bondage, S&M, and of course, both girls being completely out of character. Jarlaxle hadn't limited himself to just one chapter either, reading scroll after scroll, proving that he'd spent quite a bit of time on this story. Leah futilely tried to escape her bonds, while Aya was rocking back and forth, muttering strange things to herself as she tried to get the disturbing images out of her head. Jarlaxle was completely unfazed by this, continuing his tale as if he was picking out his favourite outfit. By the end, both fangirls looked utterly broken, something inside them having died.

Satisfied, Jarlaxle got out of the chair and left the room. Shortly after, two drow soldiers entered and released the fangirls from their bonds. Their arms dropped to their sides and their bodies went limp, their faces having the looks of those utterly defeated. The soldiers didn't envy them. Whatever their commander had told them, it had certainly had its effect, and Jarlaxle seemed quite pleased with himself. They left as swiftly as they came, following their commander out the door and hoping that they would soon be in the Underdark once more.

Several long minutes passed, and when everything had quieted down, Aya slowly raised her head. "Yo, Leah, you dead?"

"Ya, man," Leah replied in her best imitation of Jamaican English, muffled a bit from the angle of her head as it hung off the edge of the bed. Sometime during those minutes, she'd managed to move from the chair and to the bed.

"You think they're gone?" Aya asked, moving her arms and legs slowly to check for any injuries. She winced in pain when her right arm, the one Jarlaxle had pinned behind her back, was lifted a little too high. Yeah, something had indeed been damaged in more than just the psychological sense.

"No idea, man," Leah said, still in Jamaican English mode. Her head was still hanging limply, and she hadn't moved a single muscle.

"To say this was an interesting experience would be an understatement," Aya went on, always having a love for stating the obvious. Leah nodded numbly. "Want to write it into a fanfiction and publish it on the Internet?"

Upon hearing this, Leah's head shot up, the light returning to her eyes. "Yes, precious!" Her mind was now in Gollum mode. "Let's write the story, precious!" A mad grin blossomed across her face faster than spring came to Narnia in the first movie. Both fangirls practically bounced out of their seats and rushed over to Leah's laptop. Aya started typing, with Leah giving her advice and reminding her of what had truly happened, and soon enough, a story had formed. They double-checked the spelling and grammar, read through the story as many times as they could to make sure it was written the way they wanted it to be, and then published it on Aya's fanfiction account.

Leaning back with a sigh of relief, Aya fully expected her back to meet the wall once more – not five all too familiar fingers. She froze. "Don't tell me you girls published this as a story? How naughty." Once again, his breath struck the back of her neck, and once again, she shuddered.

_To be continued..._


End file.
